21 Guns
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for?--From the Prince to his Princess. A NxS SONG-fic. read & review! thanks!


**a/n: **_this is my second SongFic which is quite similar to the first one except this is in Noctis' POV. I hope you guys know this song! :D_

**Disclaimer: **SE owns Noctis and Stella and everything FFVXIII! **The song, music and lyrics of 21 Guns is owned by the awesome band, Greenday!!**

"**21 Guns"**

**By: rorudesu-chan**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?"_

It's not worth it. It's not worth my life or hers especially. This sword I hold in my hand. I won't put it down unless she realizes that whatever her reason is for calling me out for a battle is pointless.

"_Does it take your breath away?_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?"_

But the word 'pointless', it underestimates so much of the circumstances we have. It's too complicated to explain. That is perhaps why I'm right now I'm here. And of all people, it had to be against her.

"_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?"_

This pain I feel in me, I know she can feel the same thing. She can't turn away. Neither can I. She's Tenebrae's Princess and I'm the Caelum Prince. There is no running away from our duties.

"_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins…"_

I see in her eyes the blame she has for me. I know there is nothing I can do to take it away from her. But it's alright. I don't think I have been much of what she thinks of me.

"_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I"_

But she has become of what I think of her. Even until this very moment, her existence is something that has become irreplaceable to me. Not even the Crystal can change that.

"_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll"_

She falls. But she stands up on her feet again and she continues to bring her rapier to a clash against my sword. I wonder if it is truly _her_ who is fighting me. Or is it just her duties taking over herself again?

"_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass"_

Will this battle ever come to an end? I can't bring myself to do this anymore. And I know that she thinks the same. This pain we both feel inside. It won't disappear unless…

"_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins…"_

…either of us dies.

"_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky,_

_You and I"_

I can now see the confusion upon the face of this Princess. She wonders why. And I know what makes her do so.

"_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone"_

Each strike of my blade has weakened. My blows have gone soft on her. I feel the power of the 'light' rushing strongly within me and the winged crest behind my back, is commanding me to use its magic to the fullest extent. But I refuse.

"_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try"_

Her attacks have become more vicious and merciless. I see that she is no longer afraid. With each hit her rapier puts forth upon my sword, I feel her courage and bravery. But still, I sense her reluctance. Her mind is set, but her heart is evidently not.

"_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins…"_

If it is not in her desires anymore to give up this fight, it is still in mine. I realize that she will always blame me for the things that have happened to her and to her kingdom. I know that she will not forget the hatred that I have told her, though I have completely lied.

"_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_Throw up your arms into the sky"_

I feel that she will never forgive me for being the cause of each bittersweet memory and her heart's pain as well. But I wish to make it up to her through this choice that I have decided. Don't abhor me, my dear Princess. I must do what I have to.

"_You and I…"_

It felt cold as it went through. But the frigidness soon vanished quickly as crimson warmth overwhelmed that part. I feel a pair of arms catching me and holding me close. It was the hold that I longed dreamed of. This must be a dream then. Maybe the next time I wake up, her smiling face will greet me. Everything will be fine. And this battle… it would be as if it never existed in my life and in hers.

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**a/n: **_so was this SongFic okay or what? Feedback is more than welcome so **Review/Comment/Criticize**!!! No flames please!! :D Thanks!!_


End file.
